Dear Misty
by Michelicious
Summary: Oneshot. A little diary entry written by Tracey on one afternoon. Warning: may contain fluffiness and pointless humor. Orangeshippy.


**Hey ! I know... I haven't updated any fic yet... seriously I was supposed to update Nothing is What it Seems this week but my computer got problems and I can't even finished the third chapter so I put my inspiration on this little one-shot. For Safari Love fans, don't expect a update before at least end of november... I'm taking a break.**

**As for the information on the fic, it's a little poem about orangeshipping. I didn't mention anywhere it was Tracey's work because it's supposed to be a diary and the owner knows he's the one writing it already. I tried AGAIN to put some humor... but mostly I tried to make it look well ... fluffy and cute. hehe. Enjoy! Yeah... he named his diary Misty... how cute huh?**

_Dear Misty,_

_I love how the wind makes your hair fly_

_When you're chasing Ash to kill him_

_I love the little twinkle in your eye_

_That appears every time Ash says something_

_I love how your cheeks turn crimson _

_Out of effort after Ash's beating session _

_When they're hiding murderous thoughts for a while _

_I love how your dreamy lips curved a smile_

_I love how your voice sounds at times_

_When you're yelling at Ash and that I'm far enough to enjoy it_

_I love when your tiny soft hands to hold are mine _

_And not poor Ash's, to be brutalized with_

_I love your angel-like grace generously given away by nature_

_And your angel-like mallet that always falls on Ash's head_

_I love how you smoothly swim, you beautiful sea creature_

_Next to Ash's floating unconscious body… Is he dead?_

_I didn't move the last time you crushed Ash, it was sad… _

_I couldn't help it; you look so cute when you're mad!_

_You looked even cuter when you played with our pokemon_

_While I was helping an injured Ash put his bandages on_

_But mostly I love the way you blush_

_When Ash make an embarrassing comment about us_

_I could had swore that at the sight of it I heard my heart beat_

_Or was it Ash's head you were whacking with your right feet?_

_Among all your 'so-called' flaws there's only one thing I mind:_

_I can't catch an image of you on a painting blessed by me_

_While you always catch my eye or Ash when he's trying to flee_

_Each morning I wonder if I should tell you those feelings of mine_

_While you're arguing with Ash on why you put potatoes in his mouth when he snores_

_But I'm too afraid to lose that friendship of ours_

_Or maybe because I'm scared to get hurt_

_And end up like Ash the time he laughed when you wore a skirt_

_You shouldn't have been ashamed; you looked so pretty I swear it's true_

_Is it the fear of getting bruised that stops me from telling you?_

_Right now I'm asphyxiated on words I'd wish to tell you_

_That I'm afraid to, like Ash, turn blue_

_Among all the girls I know only you leave me breathless_

_If only to you someday my love I could confess_

_If only, these torturing inners feelings, you knew_

_Anyway, that's it for today dear diary I'm sorry but to go I got _

_Yes Misty about all this you still don't have a clue_

_I have to leave now to stop_

_The girl of my dreams from killing my best friend_

… _Again_

**So how did you find it? One paged long! I don't expect it to have succeed in making you laugh but I hope it did amuse you though. I made it all rhyms ! That's my biggest accomplishment in this fic as pointless as it is. I don't really support orangeshippy (but I tolerate it more than gymshippy) but anyway I wanted a fic with this pairing for a long time. Thanks a lot for losing your time reading it. I appreciate. Thanks!**

**C ya!**

**michelicious**

PS: I don't hate Ash and it's not meant to make him suffer... just exagerated scenes that happened in pokemon. I love the guy don't worry. So don't hate me Ash lovers, I'm one of you! Don't you think he's cute tortured by Misty and always clueless? (I re-love Ash this much because of a fic called I want you to want me D)


End file.
